L'homme de l'année
by WaitingonDH
Summary: OS Dramione : Chaque année la Gazette du Sorcier publie un numéro spécial sur le sorcier et la sorcière de l'année. Cette année Hermione doit écrire l'article sur le sorcier de l'année qui n'est autre que Drago Malefoy. Elle passera sa vie au crible et ils vont devoir se replonger dans un passé encore douloureux.


Bonjour à tous ! Alors très étonnamment, me revoilà avec un OS. Je dis ça car j'ai dû en publier un il y a deux jours, en fait. J'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration apparemment. Bref. Donc encore un Dramione. C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit et j'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

L'homme de l'année

Le lundi 3 novembre 2008, Hermione Jean Granger arriva dans les bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, enveloppée dans son écharpe et avec un café brûlant dans les mains. Elle posa rapidement ses affaires dans son bureau et courut presque vers la salle de réunion. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être en retard. Elle ne l'était pas, _techniquement_. Mais elle arriverait simplement pile à l'heure. Pourtant, elle préférait avoir un peu d'avance. Surtout pour ce genre de réunion.

Elle s'installa à un des fauteuils autour de la longue table en bois. C'était sa place attribuée. Elle sortit de son cartable son carnet et une longue et élégante plume. La plupart de ses collègues étaient aussi installés à leur propre place et elle leurs adressa un bonjour collectif. D'autres de ses collègues étaient contre les murs de la salle de réunion, debout, et allaient prendre aussi des notes. Ils n'avaient pas le même poste que les gens assis, bien entendu. C'était la manière de la Gazette de faire la différence entre ces deux grades. Les simples pigistes et les rédacteurs. Ces derniers étaient ceux qui avaient leur mot à dire, ceux qui avait leur liberté quant au choix de l'article, ceux qui avaient les meilleurs sujets. Ceux que le grand public connaissait pour la plupart.

Hermione n'aimait pas particulièrement que l'on matérialise la différence entre les pigistes et les rédacteurs. Les premiers vivaient déjà cette hiérarchisation chaque jour. Ils devaient se démener pour mériter leur place autour de cette table. Et Hermione n'avait pas été une exception, elle s'était démenée pour pouvoir s'asseoir à la place à laquelle elle était en ce moment même.

La rédactrice en chef entra et le silence se fit dans la salle. La réunion commençait. Chaque début de journée, il y avait une réunion pour parler du prochain numéro de la Gazette quotidienne, et chaque début de mois, on évoquait le numéro spécial mensuel.

Hermione était fière de travailler désormais dans la Gazette du Sorcier car cette dernière avait bien changé et avait bel et bien pris son indépendance du Ministère de la Magie. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre les deux et le journal respectait à nouveau les bons principes et les bonnes valeurs journalistiques. Elle travaillait dans un journal qu'elle avait appris à de nouveau aimer et apprécier. Surtout elle était dans un métier qui lui permettait de s'engager, de dénoncer et de révéler la vérité.

La rédactrice en chef commença par parler de la Gazette quotidienne et donc des prochains numéros. Elle distribua les tâches à chacun d'entre eux et approuva ou non les articles qui étaient déjà écrits, et demanda certaines modifications. Puis elle enchaîna sur le numéro spécial qui serait celui de début décembre.

\- Comme chaque fin d'année le numéro spécial sera consacré aux deux sorciers de l'année, annonça la rédactrice en chef. Rien de bien surprenant, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et cette année je vais demander à Billius de traiter le dossier sur la femme de l'année.

Le dit-Billius la remercia chaleureusement. En effet, c'était le plus gros numéro spécial de l'année et il était très populaire auprès des lecteurs. Il était aussi très attendu.

\- La femme de l'année qui a été désignée est Luna Lovegood pour ses récentes découvertes révélées dans le Chicaneur et pour le travail acharné qu'elle a mené cette année, puisque comme vous le savez, son père a pris la retraite et elle a donc repris le journal qu'il avait créé. On ne peut pas nier que les changements s'en sont ressentis.

Billius prenait des notes et hochait de la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Quant à l'homme de l'année…, commença la rédactrice.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, Harry Potter ? Ronald Weasley ? Kingsley Shacklebolt ? La coupa un homme qui levait les yeux au ciel. C'est tous les ans la même chose.

Il y eut un murmure appréciateur dans la salle. La rédactrice fixa quelques secondes le perturbateur et but une gorgée d'eau.

\- Cette année ce sera différent. Je sais bien que, ces dernières années, les mêmes noms revenaient souvent, je suis d'accord avec toi Harvey. Mais cette année j'ai eu l'accord du conseil d'administration pour prendre plus de risques, disons.

Les rédacteurs et les pigistes levèrent les yeux vers elle et semblèrent surpris. Ils attendaient tous qu'elle révèle le nom.

\- Hermione, ce sera toi qui te chargera de l'homme de l'année.

\- Merci énormément, Karen, dit Hermione mi-surprise mi-fière.

C'était la première fois qu'elle était en charge de ce numéro spécial et elle se rendait bien compte du travail que cela demandait. Elle fixait sa rédactrice en chef, attendant impatiemment de savoir qui ce serait.

\- L'homme de l'année est Drago Malefoy, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant quelques longues secondes. Puis tout d'un coup des exclamations, des personnes qui essayaient de faire entendre leur voix et parlaient de plus en plus fort. Hermione quant à elle ne réagissait pas. Elle marquait lentement, lettre par lettre, Drago Abraxas Malefoy sur son parchemin. Karen, la rédactrice en chef, leva les mains grandes ouvertes en l'air pour faire signe à ses collègues de se taire.

\- Je vous ai prévenu j'ai pris quelques risques.

\- C'est un ancien mangemort ! S'exclama une femme.

\- Il a eu un procès et… commença Karen.

\- Il est hors de question d'élire un mangemort homme de l'année ! S'époumona Billius.

Hermione soupira et releva son regard vers l'assistance. Le regard des autres s'attardait tour à tour sur Karen et sur Hermione.

\- En plus vous demandez à une personne qui a combattu les mangemorts de faire ça ! Ajouta une autre personne.

\- Il a eu un procès et la guerre est fini depuis dix ans. La justice a été rendue, il a payé pour avoir été un mangemort, et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il a été enrôlé de force dans cette guerre, expliqua Karen. La seule personne légitime ici pour refuser cet article est Hermione.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Hermione qui soutenait celui de Karen. La guerre était loin derrière elle. Elle avait appris à pardonner et à avancer.

\- Je le ferai. Il le mérite largement, répondit-elle simplement.

* * *

Hermione fit craquer son cou et observa la feuille blanche qui était devant elle. Elle tapotait du bout des doigts son bureau, se demandant par où commencer. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement Drago. Quand ils étaient à Poudlard et pendant la guerre, elle savait ce qu'il devenait, mais depuis que tout ceci était terminé et même l'après-guerre, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être plus informée qu'une autre. Elle ne connaissait que ce que la plupart des gens connaissaient.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas organiser une interview sans être prête. Cela ne donnerait rien de bon et ce n'était pas professionnel. On toqua à la porte de son bureau et elle autorisa l'entrée. Karen entra et s'assit face à Hermione, de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Je ne sais sincèrement pas par où commencer, soupira Hermione.

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné le plus facile des « Hommes de l'année ». Je le reconnais. Mais je pensais que tu aurais été peut-être la seule à être suffisamment détachée, étrangement puisque tu es bien la seule à avoir participer activement à cette guerre parmi nous, pour traiter le sujet et à avoir un point de vue intéressant sur lui.

\- C'est sincèrement très intéressant comme numéro spécial. Et vraiment, je me réjouis de travailler dessus. Mais je ne sais pas par quel bout prendre tout cela.

\- Commence par le début, tout simplement, sourit Karen. Tu le connais depuis Poudlard. Tu l'as connu pas mal d'années. Ses débuts ont peut-être moins de secret pour toi que sa vie ces neuf dernières années.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et elle commençait déjà réfléchir à des questions. Karen se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Blaise Zabini travaille pour Quidditch Magazine, je te rappelle, à l'étage en dessous, ajouta Karen avant de partir en faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Hermione avait ouvert une bouteille de vin rouge, ce n'était pas son genre de boire seule du vin, mais quand il était question de gros dossier pour la Gazette il fallait bien trouver un moyen de se détendre. Elle avait mis ses chaussettes doudou préférées et était installée à son bureau dans son appartement. Elle était face à une page blanche. Toujours la même. Qui la hantait.

Il fallait qu'elle commence par le début. Hermione griffonna « enfance » sur son le haut de son parchemin. Il fallait qu'elle se demande comment il avait été éduqué, s'il avait été dans une école avant Poudlard, s'il avait eu un précepteur, s'il avait pu rencontrer beaucoup d'autres enfants. Avait-il des amis ? Elle savait bien que les sorciers, surtout de familles aristocratiques au sang-pur, avaient des précepteurs jusqu'à entrer à Poudlard. La question de savoir s'il avait beaucoup d'amis était donc légitime. Sans avoir été à l'école avant, Hermione ne voyait pas réellement comment il aurait pu en avoir. Son manoir était perdu dans la campagne anglaise. Reculé de tout. Comme si les Malefoy ne voulaient surtout pas être importunés.

Elle écrivit toutes les questions qui lui venaient en tête sur son enfance. Elle arriva rapidement à la période Poudlard. Ce n'était pas compliqué de trouver des questions, car elle l'avait connu. « Quelles étaient ses relations avec les autres étudiants ? » « Quelles étaient ses matières préférées » « Était-il un bon élève ». Mais elle savait que toutes ces questions-là étaient futiles. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas ce que voulait Karen et la Gazette du Sorcier. Il fallait les poser, mais ce n'était pas le centre du sujet. Ils voulaient des questions sur sa sixième année.

Hermione avait peur de lui faire revivre ces années en lui posant des questions sur ces années noires. Elle avait peur aussi de lui faire revivre un procès, alors que ce n'était pas son boulot. Elle ne devait pas juger. Elle ne devait que récolter des informations et chercher la vérité. Ce n'était pas son but de juger. Mais elle avait peur de le faire à ses dépens.

Ce dossier était compliqué pour elle. Comment ne pas juger quelqu'un qu'elle avait pourtant jugé pendant des années ? Elle savait que c'était un réel challenge. De plus, il fallait que l'article soit fidèle à la réalité, qu'il ne tombe pas dans des bassesses telles que « Drago Malefoy l'ancien mangemort ». Il fallait qu'elle parle de ses derniers accomplissements, de sa réussite. Il fallait qu'elle fasse presque oublier son passé par son succès dans les affaires.

Elle savait que Karen ne voulait pas qu'elle se concentre que sur son passé. Karen l'avait désigné comme Homme de l'année et ce n'était pas pour son passé de mangemort. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de mauvais qui ne méritait pas ce titre. Hermione soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Elle avait écrit les questions concernant Drago jusqu'à la fin de son procès. Le problème restait le même. Elle l'avait perdu de vue après cela, comme la plupart du monde sorcier anglais. C'était là qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide de Blaise Zabini. C'était le seul accessible sachant qu'ils travaillaient dans le même immeuble. Hermione écrivit alors une lettre rapidement qu'elle fit donna à sa chouette pour qu'elle l'envoie. Elle utilisa comme prétexte un article sur le quidditch. Elle tenta de s'endormir quelques heures plus tard après avoir reçu la réponse affirmative de Blaise.

* * *

Le lendemain à 12h15, Hermione quitta son bureau et expliqua à sa rédactrice en chef qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures, car elle avait rendez-vous avec Blaise Zabini. Karen bien entendu lui fit un sourire entendu et lui souhaita bonne chance. Hermione quitta les locaux où elle travaillait, le cœur battant, mais la tête haute.

Cela faisait plusieurs années que Blaise travaillait dans le même immeuble qu'elle et pourtant il ne s'était jamais réellement parlé. Il avait déjà dû travailler avec certains de ses collègues qui couvraient eux aussi les championnats d'Europe et du Monde de Quidditch. Elle l'avait vu de nombreuses fois dans les locaux, ils avaient même des amis en commun. Mais le contact n'avait jamais été direct entre eux. Peut-être que ça leurs rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, après tout. A part les amis qu'elle avait durant la guerre et avant, Hermione évitait de fréquenter les autres étudiants de Poudlard de cette époque. Non pas qu'elle était incapable d'être sociable, non. C'était simplement trop douloureux, trop de mauvais souvenirs et ils allaient forcément en parler. Or, elle n'aimait pas en parler. Elle préférait laisser toutes ces années derrière elle. Sinon elle n'avançait pas.

Elle attendait dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 12h20 précisément devant la grande porte. Elle scruta le hall d'entrée. Puis elle le vit. Il était plus grand que la moyenne et avait toujours le même sourire à la fois poli et séducteur collé sur le visage. Elle lui fit signe de la main et il la distingua à travers la foule. Ils se saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers un restaurant un peu éloigné de l'immeuble. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient écoutés par des oreilles indiscrètes. Personne à par les personnes présentes à la réunion ne pouvait savoir qui était l'homme de l'année et sur quoi portait le numéro spécial. Pourtant elle allait déroger à cette règle. Mais avec l'accord de Karen.

Ils s'installèrent dans un silence un peu gênant et Hermione commença la discussion sur des banalités : sur quoi il travaillait en ce moment, si tout allait bien pour lui, s'il se sentait bien dans Quidditch Magazine. Blaise répondait à ses questions et les lui retournait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Je te l'ai dit c'est par rapport… commença-t-elle.

\- Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Karen sait très bien que tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch et elle met toujours quelqu'un d'autre sur ces articles. Tu es plutôt sur le politique et sur le sociétal, Granger. Et tu n'aurais jamais accepté un article sur le Quidditch.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Bon point, admit-il. Mais en ce moment il n'y a aucune grosse compétition et vous n'avez, de fait, aucun droit de traiter sur le Quidditch, c'est à nous que reviennent tous les articles sur le Quidditch hors championnat d'Europe et du Monde, expliqua-t-il. Maintenant crache le morceau, ordonna-t-il en la fixant.

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise alors que le serveur moldu arrivait pour prendre leur commande. Elle soutenait son regard. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser intimider par Blaise Zabini.

\- Je savais bien que tu n'allais sûrement pas te laisser berner par mon excuse pitoyable, répondit-elle. Mais il me fallait un prétexte, car je ne pouvais pas te dire la vraie raison dans une lettre que tout le monde aurait pu lire.

\- Là, tu m'intéresses, Granger, intervint Blaise en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle au-dessus de la table comme pour écouter un secret.

Hermione se rapprocha elle aussi un peu après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait.

\- Je m'occupe du numéro spécial sur l'homme de l'année.

\- Et c'est moi ? Demanda-t-il en riant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- C'est Malefoy, murmura-t-elle. Drago.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ! S'exclama Blaise.

\- Doucement Zabini, vociféra Hermione en chuchotant alors que les regards se tournaient vers eux. Personne ne doit savoir. Tu sais bien que les numéros spéciaux sont tenus secrets, surtout celui-ci. « L'homme de l'année », c'est beaucoup trop attendu pour prendre le risque de le révéler à tout le monde.

Blaise avait toujours les yeux écarquillés de surprise et il prit une longue inspiration.

\- Excuse-moi, Granger, mais ces dernières années les hommes et les femmes de l'année n'étaient que des héros de guerre. C'est quand même une sacrée surprise de nommer Drago, un ancien mangemort.

Hermione reposa son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et sortit une plume et un bout de parchemin vierge. Le serveur leurs apporta leurs entrées et Blaise commença à manger. Hermione prit une gorgée d'eau et releva son visage vers Blaise.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Zabini. Je ne peux pas contacter Malefoy pour l'article sans avoir des questions prêtes pour l'interview, ce n'est pas professionnel. Les questions sur son enfance, Poudlard, la guerre, son procès et ces trois dernières années ça va. Mais de juin 1999 à janvier 2005, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a disparu de la circulation. Pendant plus de cinq ans. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait et d'où il était.

Blaise prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau alors qu'il observait Hermione, les yeux un peu plissés. Devait-il l'aider et dévoiler des choses personnelles sur Drago sans son accord ou devait-il d'abord en parler à Drago et demander son accord ? Blaise savait qu'il dirait probablement non. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec les journalistes. Il avait trop de mauvais souvenirs sur ça.

Hermione restait pendue à ses lèvres. Son cœur palpitait. S'il refusait de l'aider, elle ne saurait pas comment faire cette enquête. Elle pouvait toujours demander à d'autres proches de Drago, mais c'était plus simple avec Blaise. Il était un journaliste lui aussi, il connaissait le métier et surtout il connaissait le travail personnel d'Hermione. Il la connaissait, ou du moins ses valeurs, il pouvait se douter qu'elle ne traînerait pas dans la boue Drago.

\- D'accord. Je vais t'aider. Pas d'entourloupe, Granger, si tu le traînes dans la boue de manière injuste, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas, la menaça-t-il.

\- Zabini, le principe de cet article est de mettre en lumière une personne pour ses exploits. Alors certes, on retrace sa vie, les difficultés rencontrées, mais au final c'est un hommage. L'édition spéciale n'a jamais été cynique et n'a jamais eu pour but de détruire quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas mon but, expliqua Hermione.

Blaise pinça ses lèvres.

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui lui en veulent, qui ne voient en lui que le mangemort qu'il était, qui ne voient en lui que son père. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui ressentent encore de la rancœur, alors que Drago ne leurs a personnellement rien fait.

\- Je sais, murmura Hermione.

\- T'as l'occasion de renverser cela, t'en es bien consciente ? Demanda Blaise alors qu'Hermione discernait presque l'espoir dans ses yeux.

Hermione hocha la tête. Blaise laissa échapper un sourire sincère. Il avait vraiment espoir qu'elle fasse un article fidèle, qu'elle redore un peu son blason, car selon Blaise, Drago le méritait largement après toutes ces années. Alors il lui donna des pistes, et même plus que des pistes, de réelles réponses. Il voulait qu'elle vienne armée à son interview avec Drago, encore fallait-il qu'elle en obtienne une. Mais Blaise avait espoir. Hermione trouverait le moyen d'en avoir une. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, même si elle devait lui tendre un guet-apens et s'infiltrer chez lui.

* * *

Hermione serrait son cartable en cuir contre elle. Son cœur battait fort et vite. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de lui. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas fait face directement à Drago. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait réellement déjà eu une conversation avec lui auparavant. Une conversation honnête et personnelle comme celle qu'ils allaient avoir. Elle soupira.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas joué la carte de l'honnêteté pour avoir ce rendez-vous avec Drago. Elle n'avait pas révélé son nom, elle avait envoyé la lettre au nom de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle avait dit que c'était pour faire un court portrait de son entreprise et de son rôle en tant que PDG. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu trouver qui aurait pu être plausible.

Il ne savait pas que c'était _elle_ qui venait. Et s'il la foutait à la porte ? Et s'il l'insultait ? Et s'il refusait de la voir ? Hermione était une journaliste politique, principalement. Elle était habituée aux caractères difficiles et aux refus. Elle en avait même eu de son propre meilleur ami, Harry Potter, directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il avait refusé de lui parler pendant plusieurs semaines alors qu'elle devait écrire un article sur un scandale qui avait éclaté dans le département des aurors.

Il fallait qu'elle se jette à l'eau. Plus vite cela se faisait, mieux ce serait pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas s'en « débarrasser », mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre dans l'angoisse face à cet immeuble. Alors elle entra et déglutit quand elle se retrouva dans le hall. Plusieurs petits papiers volaient dans le bâtiment, comme au Ministère et à la Gazette, c'étaient les notes de services. Beaucoup de personnes se déplaçaient rapidement allant d'ascenseurs en ascenseurs et d'escaliers en escaliers. Comme s'ils étaient constamment pressés. Il y avait l'accueil. Elle s'approcha et prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Excusez-moi, l'interpella Hermione.

\- Oui, vous avez rendez-vous avec un de nos conseillers ? Demanda le secrétaire qui avait relevé ses yeux de son agenda.

\- Pas exactement. Je suis de la Gazette du Sorcier, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Malefoy, en réalité.

\- Bien sûr. J'annonce votre nom, Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Comment … ? Commença Hermione.

\- J'ai peut-être l'air jeune, mais j'étais né pendant la guerre, vous savez, la coupa-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Et je lis la Gazette aussi, ajouta-t-il en lui montra ladite Gazette qui traînait sur son bureau. J'ai adoré votre édition spéciale sur Fudge d'il y a deux ans d'ailleurs !

\- Merci, murmura Hermione un peu décontenancée. S'il vous plait, n'annoncez pas mon nom. Je vous en prie. Je préfère qu'il sache que c'est juste quelqu'un de la Gazette.

Le secrétaire lui sourit et lui tendit un badge.

\- Vous le badgez dans l'ascenseur et vous allez au dernier étage, expliqua le secrétaire tout en écrivant une note de service destinée à l'assistante personnel de Drago.

Hermione le remercia chaleureusement et se dirigea dans l'ascenseur, puis passa le badge qui s'illumina en bleu. Elle appuya sur le numéro 40. Le dernier étage. Elle sentait ses mains devenir moites. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais été autant stressée à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un pour une interview. Elle voyait les chiffres des étages défiler devant ses yeux. Les gens entraient et sortaient de cet ascenseur et elle ne les remarquait pas. Elle essayait juste de contrôler sa respiration pour limiter l'angoisse qui naissait en elle. Elle se retrouva seule dans l'ascenseur pour les derniers étages.

Étage 38. Étage 39. Étage 40. Il y eu le _ding_ significatif. La voix féminine qui ressemblait étrangement à celle du Ministère de la Magie lui annonça son étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Hermione vit immédiatement le bureau de l'assistante de Drago qui lui faisait d'ailleurs un grand sourire.

Hermione hésita sincèrement. Elle était prête à envoyer une lettre à Karen et lui dire qu'elle abandonnait. Car elle devait se l'avouer, elle mourrait de peur d'affronter Drago après ces années et de lui poser des questions sur toute sa vie. C'était intime. Elle n'avait pas peur de Drago Malefoy, non, mais de sa réaction quand il était question de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée, oui. Car c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur avec la démarche la plus assurée qu'elle avait en réserve. Le hall dans lequel elle se trouvait était très spacieux et lumineux. Les murs étaient hauts et blancs. Il y avait du parquet foncé sur le sol, qui craquait un peu, sûrement à cause des années. Mais Hermione aimait ce bruit, si authentique. Elle s'approcha du bureau de l'assistante dont le sourire n'avait toujours pas disparu de son visage.

\- Journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- En effet, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Monsieur Malefoy vous attend.

Il l'attendait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre se demandant si elle était en retard, ce qui était mauvais genre. Elle avait encore cinq minutes d'avance. L'assistante se leva pour l'accompagner à la porte au fond de la pièce. Elle toqua deux fois, attendit quelques secondes, puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, votre rendez-vous est arrivé.

Elle laissa l'espace à Hermione d'entrer. Elle se dit un instant qu'elle allait entrer dans la cage du lion, mais dans la cage du serpent serait finalement plus approprié. Elle souffla et entra. L'assistante referma la porte derrière elle. Elle y était.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut bien sûr lui. Il était dos à elle, observant la ville par les grandes baies vitrées qui prenaient tout le mur du fond. Il portait un costume et semblait être encore plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Son bureau était spacieux et décoré sobrement. Elle se demanda une seconde s'il avait entendu que l'assistante l'avait annoncé. Hermione s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et le parquet craqua sous ses pieds. Ça eut l'air de ramener Drago à la réalité car il sursauta presque.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les interviews, je vous le dis d'emblée. J'aimerais que vous fassiez ça rapidement, si possible. Je vous accorde du temps, mais n'essayez pas d'obtenir des informations personnelles pour les revendre à des journaux racoleurs ou pour faire un article tout aussi racoleur à la Gazette, je n'en donnerai de toute manière pas. Si j'ai bien compris cet article ne doit parler que de mon entreprise et de mon rôle de PDG, dit Drago d'un ton expéditif sans se retourner.

Hermione était cloué sur place. Elle pria intérieurement tous les dieux de lui venir en aide, car ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Elle toussota et il finit enfin par se retourner. Pendant une seconde, il ne sembla avoir aucune réaction. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus et il rit. Il rit d'un rire rauque, qui faisait en réalité, presque peur. Comme si un fou riait. Et il ne s'arrêtait pas. Hermione ne bougeait pas. Elle était presque intimidée, il fallait bien qu'elle l'admette. Elle se sentait si petite dans ce grand bureau qu'elle ne connaissait pas, face à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait plus et qui avait beaucoup de charisme, elle devait bien l'admettre. Mais elle avait l'habitude avec les personnes politiques. Ils étaient tous imposants et plein de charisme. Rien de nouveau.

Mais c'était différend cette fois-ci. Car c'était déjà devenu trop personnel.

Drago s'arrêta de rire et essuya une larme qui perlait à ses yeux. Il s'installa dans la chaise derrière son bureau et lui fit signe de s'installer elle aussi. Hermione s'assit face à lui. Deux mètres de distance les séparaient tout au plus, et pourtant elle ne s'était jamais autant senti aussi éloignée de quelqu'un.

\- Ils ne savaient plus qui envoyer à La Gazette ? demanda Drago sans réellement attendre une réponse. Bon, on commence. J'ai libéré un créneau assez large dans mon planning chargé pour toi, Granger, soit efficace et concise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Hermione sortit le dictaphone de son sac, avant de l'activer elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui regardait de manière suspicieuse cet objet moldu.

\- Cet objet me permet d'enregistrer vocalement notre entretien, est-ce que cela te dérange ? Ça me permet de faire une retranscription très fidèle de tes réponses et de pouvoir les réécouter plusieurs fois.

\- Utilise ce que tu veux. Du moment que tu ne déformes pas mes propos, tout me va, Granger, lâcha Drago qui croisa ses jambes en l'observant.

Hermione activa le dictaphone et sortit ses parchemins de questions. Elle releva son regard vers lui. Elle pinça les lèvres et se dit qu'il était temps de se jeter à l'eau.

\- J'ai menti, Malefoy, avoua-t-elle d'emblée.

\- Ça commence mal, Granger, déjà que je ne suis pas très friand des interviews, remarqua Drago en haussant un sourcil.

\- Comme tu le sais peut-être, à la Gazette du Sorcier, il y a plusieurs éditions spéciales dans l'année. Une par mois et elle sort en début de mois, expliqua Hermione sous le regard attentif de Drago qui commençait à froncer les sourcils. Chaque année au mois de décembre sort une certaine édition spéciale qui a pas mal de succès, d'ailleurs.

\- Les sorciers de l'année, murmura Drago.

\- Exactement. Je pense que tu sais où je veux en venir, continua Hermione ne voulant pas le dire à voix haute.

Drago l'observa sans siller quelques secondes.

\- Dis-le, ordonna-t-il d'une voix un peu plus grave.

\- La rédactrice en chef, Karen, ainsi que le conseil d'administration ont jugé que tu méritais d'être élu homme de l'année. Karen m'a confié ton dossier. C'est à moi d'écrire cette édition spéciale.

Drago lâcha un rire étouffé.

\- La Gazette a trainé ma famille et moi dans la boue pendant des années, et maintenant ils veulent m'élire Homme de l'année, articula-t-il avec un air mauvais.

\- Ce n'était pas la même Gazette, contredit Hermione. Tout a changé : le conseil d'administration, les journalistes, la rédactrice en chef. La Gazette est maintenant réellement indépendante du Ministère.

Drago soupira alors que le cœur d'Hermione semblait remonter dans sa gorge.

\- Je pense aussi que tu mérites amplement ce titre, ajouta Hermione.

\- Je me fiche de ton avis, Granger, lança-t-il froidement.

Hermione serra les dents. Cela ne servait à rien de répondre et d'engager une bataille verbale. Drago tapait du pied par terre, comme si c'était un tic.

\- Je refuse, dit-il calmement.

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua Hermione. Tu sais que c'est un honneur d'être l'homme de l'année ! Beaucoup de sorciers en rêvent !

\- Je leurs laisse avec plaisir, lâcha-t-il.

\- Personne n'a jamais refusé, souffla-t-elle.

\- Il faut une première fois à tout, Granger, conclut-il en se levant.

Il ouvra la porte de son bureau et lui fit signe de partir. Hermione le regarda quelques secondes. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle leva sa tête vers lui.

\- Tu n'as pas envie parfois qu'on te rende justice un peu ? Que les gens sachent la réalité derrière cette belle gueule d'arrogant aristocratique sang pur ex-mangemort ? Que les gens découvrent le vrai Drago Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu n'en as pas marre de te cacher ? De vivre dans l'ombre et la honte ? De subir les attaques incessantes de ceux qui ne comprennent pas et qui ne veulent pas comprendre ?

Drago soutenu son regard, perplexe.

\- Ce numéro est le plus vendu de toute l'année. S'il est à propos de toi, il aura encore plus de succès et les gens le liront. Crois-moi. Alors si tu veux dire la vérité, envoyer balader tous ceux qui te jugent alors qu'ils ne savent pas, alors qu'ils n'ont pas vécu ce que tu as vécu, c'est ta chance.

Elle sortit finalement du bureau et commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Drago n'avait pas encore fermé la porte. Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Je prends ta réponse pour un peut-être. La nuit porte conseil, Malefoy. Je te conseille d'en parler à tes amis. Tu as deux jours pour me donner une réponse définitive.

\- C'est non, Granger ! Vociféra-t-il.

\- Tu as deux jours, penses-y, répéta-t-elle avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et elle se retrouva toute seule dedans à l'abris des regards. Elle souffla bruyamment et posa une main sur son cœur. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, se dit-elle.

* * *

Le premier jour passa. Hermione peaufinait ses questions, en effaçait certaines, en rajoutait d'autres. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres articles sur lesquels travailler. Elle n'avait que celui-ci. Rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre un hiboux de Drago Malefoy et prier. Elle avait pris aussi le temps de ranger son bureau à la Gazette du Sorcier et trier ses papiers et différents articles.

Le deuxième jour arriva. Karen lui demanda si son article avançait, elle lui répondit qu'elle avait fait les premières démarches. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle savait que cet article était en or. C'était parfait. Et ça allait dépoussiérer l'édition spéciale des sorciers de l'année. C'était peut-être un des articles les plus importants qu'elle aurait écrit, un article sur un sorcier controversé, sur une personnalité qui générait encore du conflit. Certains clamaient l'innocence de Drago Malefoy, d'autres avaient tourné la page après son procès se disant que justice avait été rendue, et enfin d'autres encore le haïssaient toujours. Ils voyaient en lui des restes de la guerre, un ancien mangemort libre.

Hermione aida Billius pour son propre article sur Luna. Après tout elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle lui donna des conseils et lui raconta quelques anecdotes. Vint la fin de la journée. Elle resta un peu plus dans son bureau, savourant un thé. Elle soupira. C'était fini. Il n'acceptait pas, les deux jours étaient déjà largement passés. Elle l'avait vu dans la matinée, et c'était déjà le soir du deuxième jour. Elle commençait à se demander comment elle allait annoncer son échec à Karen.

Pouvait-elle encore faire quelque chose pour sauver cet article ? Hermione ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle songea à harceler Drago, mais ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Puis elle se dit que sa seule chance était Blaise Zabini. C'était peut-être le seul qui pouvait encore convaincre Drago d'accepter cet entretien avec elle.

Elle s'enveloppa dans son manteau et son écharpe et quitta les bureaux de la Gazette. Il y avait encore certains de ses collègues qui travaillaient malgré l'heure tardive. Elle prit l'ascenseur et arriva dans le hall de l'immeuble. Elle en sortit et respira l'air frais de novembre.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt tout de même, dit une voix lasse à côté d'elle.

Hermione sursauta et se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Elle vit alors Drago Malefoy dans un trench noir qui était adossé au mur de l'immeuble. Il se décolla du mur et s'approcha d'elle. Elle sentit un soulagement en elle, alors qu'en soit elle n'avait pas sa réponse. Elle l'observa quelques secondes. Attendant une réponse de sa part, et il savait qu'elle attendait un oui. Elle n'accepterait pas une autre réponse, car Hermione Granger était butée.

\- J'ai passé toute ma soirée avec Blaise, annonça-t-il.

Hermione haussa ses sourcils, attendant la suite.

\- Il a fini de me convaincre. J'accepte, Granger.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire.

\- Ne me le fais pas regretter, je t'en prie, ajouta-t-il.

Elle fut touchée par son ton. C'était presque une supplique. Les médias, notamment la Gazette du Sorcier, l'avaient tellement fait souffrir auparavant qu'il n'avait plus confiance et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle voulait changer cela et faire quelque chose qui lui rendre justice, quelque chose qui dévoile une vérité qui n'allait peut-être pas plaire, qui n'était peut-être pas celle que les gens attendaient.

\- Je te promets de faire un article aussi fidèle que possible à la réalité des faits, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Étrangement je te fais confiance pour cela. J'ai lu tes précédents articles, ils sont excellents et ne tombent pas dans le jugement. Et Blaise m'a rassuré concernant tes intentions, avoua-t-il.

\- Il faudrait commencer aussi vite que possible, cela me prendra du temps de récolter toutes les informations, de les retranscrire et d'écrire un article. J'ai moins d'un mois.

Drago lui fit un sourire en coin, il revit alors la Hermione de Poudlard qui stressait toujours pour tous les devoirs et qui avait toujours peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps. Une Hermione perfectionniste et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son manteau et en sortit un bout de parchemin.

\- J'ai libéré mon weekend pour toi, Granger. Ceci est mon adresse personnelle, je ne compte pas faire cela dans mon bureau. À demain, 8h. Je prends un double expresso. Noir, ajouta-t-il avant de transplaner.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un petit rire. Elle lut l'adresse et fut étonnée de voir qu'elle se situait dans le Londres moldu. Elle transplana à son tour et rentra chez elle le cœur plus léger.

* * *

7h30 le lendemain. Ses affaires étaient prêtes et Hermione aussi. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de son entrée pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de tâche ou quoique ce soit qui n'allait pas et revêtit son manteau. Elle sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers le petit café dans sa rue auquel elle allait depuis plusieurs années déjà. Elle commanda alors un cappuccino et un double expresso ainsi que quelques viennoiseries.

Elle sortit peu de temps plus tard et décida d'aller chez Drago à pied. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien son quartier et ne connaissait pas les endroits où elle pouvait transplanner en toute sécurité. Elle arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans sa rue remplie uniquement de maisons victoriennes. Elle regardait tous les numéros jusqu'à trouver le 21. Elle monta les marches pour arriver au perron et toqua à la porte blanche qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'elle allait découvrir la maison de Drago Malefoy. C'était si inattendu.

Il ouvrit un instant plus tard et l'accueillit dedans. Il la mena vers son salon et elle se retrouva dans une grande pièce chaleureuse. Traditionnelle mais chaleureuse. Il y avait une cheminée et des fauteuils et canapé autour. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque et une grande table plus loin pour manger. Il avait fait aussi installer un bar. Hermione haussa un sourcil, pas si étonnée que cela. Mais elle devait bien avouer que la pièce était décorée avec goût. Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils et Drago dans le canapé à côté d'elle. Elle posa les cafés ainsi que les viennoiseries sur la table. Drago prit l'expresso et soupira de contentement quand l'odeur du café parvint à ses narines.

Hermione sortit son dictaphone et ses questions et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Drago essayait de jeter un coup d'œil à ses questions, mais Hermione éloigna le parchemin pour qu'il ne les voit pas.

\- Que préfères-tu ? Je peux te poser les questions, tu y réponds, tout simplement. Ou on peut faire ça sous forme de « discussion ». Tu peux commencer à me parler de ton enfance, ou ce que tu veux et j'essaie de te guider, proposa Hermione. Ce serait de fait plus une interview.

\- Tu laisses toujours le choix comme ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, mais cette fois-ci c'est plus spécifique. Ça va durer longtemps, il y a beaucoup de choses à aborder et je ne voudrais pas que tu aies l'impression que tu es en train de participer à un interrogatoire, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Surtout que j'en ai déjà passé des interrogatoires, et crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça, marmonna-t-il avant de boire une autre gorgée de café.

Hermione alluma son dictaphone. Le travail commençait. Drago sentit des palpitations. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il allait oser se livrer autant à quiconque. Il déglutit et prit une autre gorgée de café comme pour se donner du courage. Pourtant ce n'était pas du café dont il avait besoin, c'était du whisky pur feu, se disait-il.

\- Es-tu allé à l'école étant enfant, avant Poudlard ? Commença Hermione, car, il fallait bien le lancer sur un sujet.

\- Bien sûr que non, Granger ! S'offusqua-t-il. J'avais un précepteur au manoir. Il était extraordinaire. Exigeant mais bienveillant. Mon père le trouvait trop souple. C'était ma mère qui l'avait trouvé et elle le trouvait beaucoup plus pédagogue. Je dois dire qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Ça ne sert à rien d'enseigner par la contrainte à un enfant.

\- Mais comment as-tu pu te faire des amis sans l'école ? S'étonna alors Hermione. Sans l'école, je n'aurais probablement pas eu autant d'amis, par exemple.

\- Il y avait les enfants des amies de ma mère. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu très tôt Blaise et Pansy, la première fois que je les ai vu je devais avoir deux ans tout au plus. J'ai passé mon enfance avec eux. Je côtoyais aussi les sœurs Greengrass, mais j'étais moins ami avec elles. J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour Pansy et Blaise. On avait le même âge aussi, ça jouait à l'époque.

\- Ça t'a évité d'avoir une enfance trop… en solitaire j'imagine ? Parce qu'un enfant unique sans voisins et sans école, c'est quand même un peu… eh bien, triste, osa Hermione.

\- Je les voyais souvent, se défendit Drago. Mais c'est vrai que j'étais souvent seul quand même. C'est le lot des enfants uniques de familles de sang-pur traditionnelles. À vrai dire j'aimais bien faire des farces aux elfes de maison, avoua-t-il en un rire sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione. Ne me regarde pas comme un monstre, Granger ! Je ne pouvais pas jouer avec ma mère, encore moins avec mon père, donc il fallait bien que je m'amuse. J'ai aussi développé rapidement mon goût pour la lecture pendant ces quelques années, enfin à partir de mes sept ans.

Hermione prit une nouvelle gorgée de cappuccino alors que Drago mordait dans un croissant. Il avait le regard dans le vide pendant quelques secondes.

\- On avait nos petites traditions avec ma mère. Aux premières neiges, on faisait des bonhommes de neige ensemble. Une famille de bonhommes de neige. Mon père ne le montrait pas, mais je pense qu'il aimait bien cette petite tradition que nous avions.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai retrouvé, dans les affaires de mon père, une photo de ma mère et moi qui faisions un bonhomme de neige. Et elle était prise dans notre dos, à quelques mètres de nous. C'est lui qui l'a prise c'est certain.

Hermione laissa s'échapper un sourire attendri. Drago reposa son café vide sur la table basse alors qu'il avait fini son croissant. Il continua à parler de son enfance avant Poudlard et de ses premières années à Poudlard. Hermione découvrait les choses sous son angle. Elle réalisait peu à peu le bourrage de crâne qu'on lui avait infligé. Presque tous les jours directement ou indirectement, subtilement ou non, on lui disait qu'il était supérieur aux autres et que les nés-moldus et les moldus ne valaient rien.

Ils passèrent la matinée à parler de cette période-là. Hermione savait que c'était la période la plus simple. Celle dont il n'aurait pas de mal à parler. Car il n'y avait pas de problèmes, si on devait comparer aux années qui ont suivi.

Alors que leurs estomacs commençaient à gargouiller, Drago décida d'aller dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose. Hermione le suivit et arriva dans une grande cuisine lumineuse. Elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie quand elle vit l'espace qu'il avait pour cuisiner. Elle aurait aimé avoir une aussi grande cuisine, mais les loyers à Londres étaient chers.

\- Tu n'as pas d'elfes de maison ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ici ? Non. Ce n'est pas une très grande demeure. Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas un manoir, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard surpris d'Hermione qui elle pensait que c'était une grande maison. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elfes de maison, je peux l'entretenir seul et me préparer à manger seul aussi. Mes parents ont quand même des elfes au manoir. Mais ce n'est pas la même envergure déjà, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ça ne te fait pas une sensation de vide de vivre ici seul ? Demanda-t-elle. Enfin si tu vis ici seul, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu avais une vie amoureuse, ou quoique ce soit. Peut-être même des enfants qui sait ?

Drago pouffa légèrement alors qu'il coupait les filets de poulet sous ses yeux. Une sourire en coin demeura sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas d'enfants. Je ne suis pas comme Potter qui en est déjà à… Trois ? Il me semble ?

\- Oui, James, Albus et Lily, répondit Hermione avec un sourire doux sur le visage.

\- Albus Severus. C'est quand même un nom sacrément ridicule et surtout très lourd à porter, constata-t-il.

Hermione sembla se braquer quelque peu. Certes, ce n'était pas un nom très commun. Mais dire qu'il était ridicule était peut-être exagéré.

\- On n'est pas là pour parler des enfants d'Harry, Malefoy, le recadra-t-elle sévèrement.

\- Oui, certes. Donc non je n'ai pas d'enfants. J'en voudrais peut-être un ou deux grand maximum, mais plus tard. Mon entreprise est encore jeune et je n'ai pas le temps de fonder une famille. Et surtout je n'ai personne avec qui la fonder, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je pensais que… que tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un, murmura Hermione.

Drago releva un regard surpris vers elle. Il posa le couteau qu'il tenait à côté de la planche à découper. Il se dirigea vers un porte-bouteilles où il y avait plusieurs bouteilles de vin et sembla réfléchir à son choix. Il en prit une et l'ouvrit sous les yeux d'Hermione. Il lui servit un verre dans un grand verre à ballon, parfaitement nettoyé, presque scintillant. Elle remarqua alors que toute sa maison était… parfaite. Tout était propre et sans aucun défaut. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faisait penser ça, Granger ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Tu as eu des relations il me semble quand on était à Poudlard. Et j'avais eu vent d'une rumeur qui disait que tu devais te marier avec Astoria Greengrass.

\- En effet, tes sources sont sûres, admit-il en lui souriant. C'était un accord entre ma famille et la sienne qui tenait depuis plusieurs années. Dans l'absolu ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, ce n'était pas une famille de détraqués, je connaissais Astoria depuis longtemps et je dirais même que cette famille de sang-pur était plutôt moderne. Ils n'avaient pas pris part à la guerre, ils n'avaient pas inculqué à leurs enfants la haine des moldus et des né-moldus. Il faut avouer que j'aurais pu tomber sur pire comme … promise, si on veut. On a commencé à sortit ensemble avec Astoria, à essayer de se connaître. Mais après la guerre, j'étais trop… il y avait trop de séquelles. J'étais déprimé. Dépressif. J'étouffais dans mon manoir, dans ma vie. Et ça n'a pas marché. Je la rendais malheureuse. J'avais trop de noirceur, finit-il avec un regard quelque peu mélancolique.

Hermione se sentait attendrie parce qu'il disait. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la guerre avait eu autant de conséquences sur sa vie et elle sentait bien que toutes ses blessures n'étaient peut-être pas cicatrisées.

\- Tu n'as pas réessayé de la voir quelques années après ? Ou à ton retour à Londres ?

\- Elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis réellement heureux pour elle, souffla-t-il. Je pense qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble, de toute manière.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna alors Hermione.

\- À mon retour à Londres, et encore maintenant, je ne voulais pas replonger dans tout ce monde des sang-purs et des familles nobles sorcières. J'ai besoin de me sortir de tout ce milieu, de tout cela. Car dans ce monde-là, il y a deux catégories de personnes celles qui pensent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison et qui m'admirent pour avoir été un mangemort et celles qui pensent le contraire et qui me détestent pour avoir participer de près ou de loin à ce massacre. Les vieilles traditions subsistent malgré la défaite du Mage Noir. La plupart des familles sangs-purs traditionnelles inculquent toujours à leurs enfants leur supériorité, leur pureté, leurs « valeurs ».

Hermione fronça ses sourcils et fut peinée d'apprendre que finalement les choses n'avaient pas tant changé que cela. C'étaient des traditions vieilles depuis plusieurs siècles et apparemment même cette guerre n'avait pas pu les abolir.

\- Ne semble pas si triste, Granger, les choses changent petit à petit. Certaines familles ont ouvert les yeux, mais ce n'est pas la majorité. Je voulais me sortir de ce milieu-là, je voulais réduire au maximum mes contacts avec eux, car j'ai vu, j'ai été témoin et même victime des conséquences de cette éducation-là. Et je ne peux pas cautionner cela, je ne peux même pas être hypocrite au point d'être amis avec eux.

\- C'est courageux de tourner le dos à un monde qui a pourtant été le tiens pendant la plupart de ta vie.

\- Je n'ai pas complètement tourné le dos, non plus. Je vois toujours mes parents et les familles de Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Mais ces familles ont vu la guerre, on était dedans, et je sais qu'elles ont changé. Je sais que Blaise, Pansy et Théodore n'éduqueront pas leurs enfants comme on a été éduqués nous.

Drago prit deux assiettes et les posa sur le comptoir qui les séparait. Hermione s'installa sur un des tabourets et Drago en fit de même. Hermione commença à manger alors que le silence les entourait. Elle commença à manger assez rapidement son assiette car elle était affamée. Drago la regardait du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire collé sur le visage. Elle dévorait son assiette. Elle sembla se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas seule et commença à ralentir la cadence, pour ne pas paraître trop impoli. Elle finit tout de même son assiette bien avant lui.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'un sorcier comme toi, Malefoy, pouvait cuisiner aussi bien, remarqua-t-elle en prenant une autre gorgée de vin.

\- Il a bien fallu que j'apprenne, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Pendant l'après-midi ils finirent de parler de ces années premières années à Poudlard et il évoqua aussi ses cinq années loin de Londres. Il lui avoua alors qu'il était parti aux États-Unis, ça n'avait pas été le seul d'ailleurs. Les gens le connaissaient moins là-bas, le reconnaissait moins, et il pensait pouvoir refaire sa vie loin de l'Angleterre et de son lot de problèmes. Il avait alors commencé des études dans les affaires dans l'idée de monter sa propre entreprise un jour.

Il passa donc plus de cinq années là-bas, loin de Londres, loin des sorciers anglais, loin de ces détracteurs. Il commença à travailler dans une banque magique à New York. C'était la seule qu'il y avait et il voulait y travailler car elle était étrangement coté en bourse. Les États-Unis avaient créé une bourse, comme celle moldue, mais sorcière. Plusieurs entreprises magiques américaines étaient donc coté en bourse.

Cinq années plus tard, il dû admettre que Londres lui manquait. Il n'était pas comme les américains, ce n'était pas son pays, ce n'était pas sa mentalité et le monde sorcier américain était bien plus différent. Il était moins traditionnel et les sorciers devaient vivre encore plus cachés que ceux anglais. Il rentra alors à Londres avec pour projet de monter une banque qui serait alors coté en bourse. Ce serait la première en Angleterre et il voulait que cela soit à Londres.

Il batailla quelques mois avec Gringotts et trouva finalement un arrangement avec eux. Gringotts lui permettait à ses clients qui le désiraient d'ouvrir un compte dans la banque de Drago s'ils voulaient s'intéresser à la bourse magique. Drago quant à lui dirigeait ses propres clients qui voulaient aussi ouvrir des comptes plus traditionnels vers Gringotts. Finalement les deux banques avaient presque conclu un accord de non-concurrence entre elles.

Ainsi en trois ans à peine, sa banque explosa. Certains sorciers étaient très réticents au départ, mais Drago Malefoy savait comment parler aux personnes riches du monde sorcier. Il était surtout très convaincant et persuasif et tout alla très vite. Le concept était nouveau mais avait déjà fait ses preuves aux États-Unis. Il révolutionna le monde bancaire magique anglais et Drago n'en était pas peu fier.

Hermione écoutait sa réussite avec intérêt. Elle voyait la fierté dans ses yeux. Grâce à cette entreprise il était de nouveau respecté. Pas forcément aimé, ou adoré du public, mais respecté et cela avait plus de valeur pour lui.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu travaillerais dans les potions, avoua-t-elle. Tu étais excellent en potions à Poudlard.

\- J'aimais ça oui. À une époque je pensais moi aussi travailler dans les potions. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir un travail qui me faisait gagner énormément d'argent puisque j'en avais de toute manière, alors j'avais songé à devenir professeur à Poudlard, ou travailler à Sainte Mangouste. Severus m'avait légué sa passion pour les potions.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Drago regarda ailleurs pendant quelques secondes, puis revint vers Hermione.

\- Quelque chose s'est brisé quand Severus est décédé, souffla-t-il.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle retint sa respiration quelques secondes alors que Drago ne pouvait même plus la regarder directement dans les yeux. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface, et il ne parlait que très peu de cette époque ou de Severus Rogue.

\- Il m'avait appris à aimer les potions avant même que je rentre à Poudlard. Il était mon parrain, tu sais ? Et pendant mes étés entre les années à Poudlard, il me donnait des cours particuliers. Et j'aimais ça. Il me faisait faire des choses qu'on ne voyait pas à Poudlard. Des potions méconnues, difficiles et c'était passionnant, stimulant. Alors quand il est décédé, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'étais bloqué face au chaudron, face à l'eau bouillante. J'avais même plus envie car je me rappelais de toutes ces fois où j'avais fait ça _avec_ lui. Il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était insupportable.

\- Je suis désolée, Drago, souffla Hermione qui ressentait de la compassion pour lui.

Le silence les entoura. Les souvenirs envahissaient Drago et il aurait aimé les chasser, les faire partir, parce que ça le rendait faible. Mais il était fatigué de toujours les éviter, car ils étaient là. Il se rendit compte que cette interview allait être bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il ne pensait. Il pensait pouvoir contrôler et parler de ces années sans trop de problème. Mais il avait oublié qu'il parlait à quelqu'un qui avait aussi participer à cette guerre, et de l'autre côté, de surcroît.

Hermione regarda la montre à son poignet. Le soir était venu. Elle éteignit son dictaphone et Drago le remarqua.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle. Demain, une grosse journée nous attend.

Drago baissa son regard quelques secondes alors qu'Hermione rassemblait ses affaires. Elle récupéra son manteau qu'elle mit et prit son sac dans sa main. Drago se leva à osn tour et la raccompagna à la porte. Hermione soupira et le regarda quelques secondes.

\- Tu te doutes quelles parties il nous reste à aborder ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, je sais lesquelles il manque Granger. Demain.

\- Merci pour tout, souffla-t-elle. Bonne soirée Malefoy.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas et se retrouva sur le perron. Il l'observa encore quelques secondes.

\- Demain vient dans l'après-midi. A 14h. Je ne serai pas d'humeur à évoquer tout cela de bon matin, ajouta-t-il. Rentre bien, Granger.

Hermione lui fit un mince sourire et descendit les marches du perron pour rejoindre le trottoir. Il ferma la porte de sa maison et resta immobile quelques minutes. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux fins. Ça avait été déjà un challenge pour lui de parler de lui aussi librement, de ses souvenirs, de tout ce qu'il gardait secret. Il devrait revenir sur les pires années de sa vie le lendemain et il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de le faire.

* * *

Hermione se retrouva le lendemain à 13h55 devant la maison de Drago. Elle était déjà fatiguée et pourtant elle savait que cette journée allait être éprouvante. Elle monta une à une les marches, avec lenteur. Elle y allait presque à reculons alors que d'un autre côté elle était pressée d'avoir le point de vue de Drago sur toutes ces années de guerre. Elle toqua à sa porte et il ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle s'installa d'elle-même dans un des fauteuils du salon et Drago s'installa lui dans le canapé. Il semblait tendu et Hermione remarqua ses traits tirés. La nuit avait dû être courte pour lui aussi. Elle sortit seulement son dictaphone et l'alluma. Drago haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu n'as pas ta feuille de questions au cas où ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas de questions pour la période que l'on va aborder, répondit-elle doucement. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

\- Le début, j'imagine, dit-il en roulant les yeux.

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il y avait un sourire qui restait sur son visage et qui trahissait son faux mécontentement.

\- Nous n'avons peut-être pas la même notion du début de la guerre, Malefoy. Je le placerai à la fin de notre quatrième année, mais peut-être que pour toi ce n'était pas à ce moment-là.

\- Pour moi c'était au début de la cinquième année. Pendant l'été. Au départ, je n'avais pas cru Potter quand il nous avait dit que le Mage noir était de retour. Je me disais que c'était impossible, qu'il avait été détruit. Mais pendant l'été de cette année, je voyais mon père qui partait de plus en plus en « réunion ». Naïvement, je pensais que c'était pour le travail, mais une fois j'ai entendu une dispute entre lui et ma mère. Elle lui reprochait d'y aller et lui disait que cette fois-ci il n'allait peut-être pas s'en sortir aussi bien que la première fois. C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était peut-être vrai. De plus ma mère était apeurée, tout le temps, elle avait peur pour moi. Elle s'inquiétait. Mon père, lui, semblait encore plus fier de lui-même, plus fort. Alors je me suis dit que c'était ça. Qu'il était de retour.

\- Tu as fait part de tes suspicions à d'autres personnes ?

\- Non. À mes amis je leurs faisais croire que je prenais moi aussi Potter et Dumbledore pour des fous. Je leurs disais que ce n'était pas possible. Puis la fin de la cinquième année est arrivée et tout le monde a bien dû avouer qu'il était de retour.

Il y eut un silence. On y arrivait. L'été où il était devenu un mangemort, l'été où tout bascula. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait que l'ambiance devenait pesante, qu'ils allaient devoir reparler de toutes ces années, de toutes ces choses qu'ils n'avaient bien évidemment jamais évoquées ensemble.

\- J'aurais bien besoin d'un verre, Malefoy, avoua-t-elle alors.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Moi aussi, Granger, lui répondit-il avant de se diriger vers le bar.

Il prit alors deux verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il revint vers le canapé et servit un verre à Hermione puis à lui-même. Elle prit une bonne gorgée alors que Drago le finissait presque d'une traite. Elle le posa lourdement sur la table basse alors que Drago le gardait dans sa main. Il soupira. Il fallait bien qu'il se lance.

\- Mon père a été fait directement prisonnier, ce soir-là, au ministère. C'est à peine s'il y a eu un procès. Il a été directement envoyé à Azkaban. Je détestais tellement Potter pour ça. C'était de sa faute selon moi à l'époque. J'avais à peine seize ans et j'étais privé de mon père à cause de lui. On a été trainé dans la boue par la Gazette, notre honneur était en lambeaux. Tout cela, pour moi, c'était la faute de Potter.

Hermione ne dit rien et prit une autre gorgée de whisky. Drago avait les yeux dans le vague, il ne pouvait pas la regarder. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait tout cela, et il le faisait pour la Gazette du Sorcier, c'était un comble.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu un soir chez nous. Au manoir. Ma mère pleurait tous les jours, tous les soirs. Bref, il est venu. Il voulait s'entretenir avec moi, seul. C'est alors qu'il me proposa de racheter l'honneur et la liberté de mon père en devenant un de ses disciples et en effectuant une mission pour lui. Ma tante était là aussi. Elle me poussait à dire oui, me rappelant que c'était un honneur. Mais je ne savais pas la mission qu'il voulait que j'effectue. Je voulais juste libérer mon père, je voulais que ma mère arrête d'être triste. Et j'avais peur, je ne pouvais pas _lui_ dire non, alors qu'il était là, en face de moi pour la première fois. Lui et son serpent. Lui et ma tarée de tante.

\- Alors t'as dit oui ? Couina Hermione.

\- Bien entendu, je n'avais pas d'autre choix, soupira Drago. Il m'a marqué ce soir-là. Mon bras m'a fait mal pendant des semaines. Deux semaines après ce soir-là, je rentrais à Poudlard avec sur le dos une mission suicide. J'ai regretté d'avoir dit oui le soir même. Comme si je pouvais, moi, Drago Malefoy, 16 ans, tuer quelqu'un et de surcroît Albus Dumbledore.

Il finit son verre et s'en resservit un instantanément.

\- Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même cette année-là, murmura-t-il. Je cherchais à réparer cette fichue armoire. Je savais que si j'échouais il allait me tuer, il me l'avait dit. Je n'avais pas le droit d'échouer. Et cette armoire ce n'était pas grand-chose, comparé à l'autre partie de la mission. J'avais essayé de l'empoisonner et d'autres choses, mais on ne peut pas dire que j'avais _réellement_ envie que ça fonctionne. Puis d'un autre côté, le tuer était la seule solution pour que je reste en vie. Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? s'exclama-t-il alors.

\- Je crois que je ne me rendrais jamais compte de ce que ça avait pu être pour toi cette année, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle finissait à son tour son verre.

Drago leva son regard vers elle, puis remplit machinalement son verre. Il soupira.

\- J'aurais dû seulement m'occuper d'embêter Potter et sa clique, de devenir le meilleur attrapeur, de mes devoirs, de mes examens, soupira-t-il. Au lieu de ça, je servais le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione posa alors sa main sur le genou de Drago, comme pour lui apporter du réconfort ou son soutien. Drago ne fit rien pour empêcher ce contact.

\- Enfin. J'ai finalement pu faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard comme tu le sais. Je me suis retrouvé seul face à Dumbledore. Il ne se défendait même pas. J'aurais pu le tuer. J'aurais _dû_ le tuer. Au lieu de se défendre ou de me dire à quel point j'étais devenu une mauvaise personne, il m'a proposé de m'aider et de nous mettre en sécurité ma mère et moi.

\- Je ne savais pas, intervint Hermione. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté ?

\- Parce que les mangemorts sont arrivés dans la tour d'astronomie avant même que j'ai pu donner ma réponse. Je ne pouvais pas dire oui devant eux. Puis, Severus a tué Dumbledore à ma place. J'avais l'impression pendant le reste de cette soirée, et même pour le reste de l'année, que j'étais en dehors de mon corps. Que tout se passait autour de moi, et que j'étais en dehors de tout. Perdu au milieu de ces personnes à qui je ne ressemblais pas. J'essayais de me convaincre que j'étais comme eux, que j'étais à ma place. Mais rien n'y faisait, je subissais. Je rêvais de me sortir de là, de m'évader et de vivre la vie normale d'un jeune adulte de 17 ans.

Il commença alors à lui raconter l'année qu'il avait passé avec Lord Voldemort sous son toit, enfermé avec lui. Hermione écoutait attentivement car elle découvrait l'envers du décor. Ce que _lui_ avait vécu pendant toutes ces années. Ils en arrivèrent au moment où Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient été faits prisonniers. Il lui raconta ce moment de son point de vue. Il lui avoua qu'il avait encore des cauchemars de cette journée-là. Il entendait encore les cris d'Hermione dans ses cauchemars les plus horribles.

Hermione avait des frissons de terreur qui parcouraient le long de son échine. Elle sentait encore la pointe du poignard de Bellatrix dans son bras. Elle sentait presque le sang couler le long de son bras, les picotements puis la douleur vive. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit.

\- Granger, ça va ? S'inquiéta alors Drago.

\- Parfaitement. C'est juste cette… cette période-là n'est pas ma favorite, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

\- À moi non plus, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien fait.

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur Drago, mais cette fois-ci elle prit sa main.

\- Il n'y avait rien à faire. _Tu_ ne pouvais rien faire. De plus, tu nous as protégé autant que tu as pu en ne disant pas que c'était Harry ce soir-là.

Il enchaîna ensuite avec la bataille finale, puis avec son procès. Il avait dû passer plusieurs interrogatoires. Son manoir avait été fouillé de fond en comble, tout avait été détruit. L'argent de sa famille avait été bloqué pendant des mois et des mois. Son père avait été de nouveau enfermé à Azkaban et Drago avait vite suivi en l'attente du procès. Le procès de son père avait eu lieu en premier. Il avait été condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Puis, celui de Drago avait été programmé.

Son procès n'avait pas été autorisé au public car pendant une partie des faits il était mineur. Il avait un avocat doué, qui croyait en son innocence, qui essayait de montrer le bon en lui. Mais surtout qui essayait de rappeler aux juges que Drago n'avait que 16 ans au début des faits et qu'il n'avait tué personne. Finalement ce fut Harry Potter qui lui sauva la mise. Il témoigna en sa faveur et Drago le savait c'était son témoignage qui l'avait sauvé de la prison. Il n'avait été condamné qu'à des travaux d'intérêt général ainsi qu'à verser une somme importante. Il avait pu récupérer l'argent de sa famille et le manoir. Quelques mois plus tard il quittait Londres.

\- Tu penses que le fait que ton procès ait été à huis clos a joué en ta défaveur ? Demanda alors Hermione.

\- Bien entendu. Les gens n'ont pas réellement compris pourquoi je n'avais pas été condamné et ils n'ont jamais su que Potter avait témoigné en ma faveur. J'ai essayé de le dire à la presse, mais qui allait croire que Potter avait témoigné pour un mangemort ? De toute façon il n'y avait pas de bonne solution. Dans tous les cas, les sorciers ne pouvaient pas oublier. Ils ne pouvaient pas tirer un trait sur le passé, sur cette guerre. J'étais un mangemort, point, conclut Drago.

\- Tu es toujours en colère par rapport à ça ?

\- Je suis en colère quand ça m'arrive encore aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que cette image de mangemort me colle à la peau, commença-t-il avant de rire. En effet, elle est collée à ma peau c'est le cas de le dire. Mais j'aurais aimé que dix ans après, on me lâche la grappe avec ça et qu'on arrête de penser que je tue des moldus pour le plaisir tous les soirs. Je n'ai jamais tué de moldus, ni quiconque. Et cette image de meurtrier… elle est pesante.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était déjà assez tard. Elle éteignit son dictaphone. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour son dossier. Drago fut presque soulagé quand il vit qu'elle éteignait le dictaphone. Tout était fini. Tout était enregistré. Etrangement il se sentait plus léger d'avoir parlé de tout cela. Il se leva et rangea la bouteille de whisky pur-feu dans son bar.

\- Veux-tu rester manger, ce soir, Granger ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Non, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer plus que…

\- C'est une proposition qui ne se refuse pas, Granger, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère et Drago se dirigea vers la cuisine. Hermione le suivit et remarqua que des assiettes étaient déjà installées sur le comptoir. Drago alluma les bougies de la cuisine pour éclairer la pièce. Hermione le suivit du regard alors qu'il sortait un plat de son four. Elle sentit l'odeur du plat et son estomac se réveilla instantanément.

\- Tu avais déjà tout prévu ? Rit-elle.

\- C'est pour ça que c'était une proposition qui ne se refusait pas, répondit-il. Ce plat cuit depuis des heures et des heures.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas cramé, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle s'installait au comptoir.

Drago leva sa tête vers Hermione, alors qu'il avait une expression réellement outrée sur le visage.

\- Mais tu me prends pour qui, Granger ? S'offusqua-t-il alors qu'il la servait en même temps. Sens-moi ça et ose me dire que c'est cramé ! Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant son assiette.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et rit quelque peu. Elle commença à manger et ne put rien tellement que le repas était bon. Drago l'observait du coin de l'œil avec un sourire collé sur le visage.

\- Alors, Granger ? On ne trouve plus rien à redire ? La nargua-t-il.

\- C'est excellent, Malefoy, avoua-t-elle finalement.

\- Je le sais.

Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré et finit son assiette, encore une fois bien avant lui. Alors qu'il mangeait elle lui lançait parfois des coups d'œil. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne le regardait plus de la même manière depuis ce weekend. Elle avait découvert un autre Drago. Plus sensible. Moins lisse. Moins « parfait ». Elle l'avait découvert lui et ses défauts, lui et ses imperfections, lui et ses peurs, et sa noirceur. Elle appréciait le Drago qu'elle avait découvert. Elle aurait pu avoir peur, elle aurait pu être dégoûtée mais non. Elle l'avait apprécié. Cela ne le rendait que plus humain, plus complexe.

\- J'espère que ça va rendre bien, dit-il enfin d'une voix un peu enrouée. J'espère qu'on ne me jugera pas trop.

\- Sincèrement, non. Personne ne te jugera. Je pense qu'ils comprendront que mieux la complexité de la situation. Sirius avait l'habitude de dire que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir. D'un côté la lumière et de l'autre la noirceur. D'un côté les mangemorts et de l'autre l'Ordre. Et je pense que c'était sage de sa part.

\- Regarde-toi, répondit Drago. Du côté de l'Ordre, du côté du bien jusqu'au bout des ongles, prenant toujours les bonnes décisions, ne connaissant pas la peur, ne me dis que le monde ce n'est pas d'un côté la lumière et de l'autre la noirceur.

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- C'est faux. J'ai dû prendre des décisions terribles comme faire disparaître les souvenirs de mes parents pour qu'ils m'oublient et ils m'en ont voulu énormément. J'ai hésité à laisser seul Harry quand on cherchait les horcruxes pour retrouver Ron. J'ai voulu tout abandonner une centaine de fois au moins, car c'était trop dur, car c'était trop fatiguant, car je n'avais plus aucune force, ni aucune envie de faire ce périple avec Harry. On ne savait pas où on allait, on ne savait pas où chercher. J'ai voulu tout abandonner. J'avais peur. Chaque jour. Pour mes parents, mes amis, pour ceux que je ne voyais pas, pour moi et ma propre vie. J'avais peur de ne pas survivre et pendant un long moment j'ai essayé de me faire à l'idée que je n'allais sûrement pas survivre à cette guerre.

Hermione se tut un instant et prit une gorgée d'eau. Elle fit craquer sa nuque.

\- J'en ai voulu à Harry aussi. Pour nous avoir foutu dans cette histoire, dans cette guerre, alors que ce n'était même pas de sa faute, mais je lui en ai voulu. J'ai voulu tuer de toutes mes forces Bellatrix. J'ai voulu la torturer comme elle l'avait fait avec moi, voire même en pire. J'ai voulu la faire souffrir. Personne n'est parfait dans cette histoire, Malefoy.

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses ainsi, en effet.

Hermione se leva de son tabouret et débarrassa les assiettes du comptoir. Drago l'aida avec les verres. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans la cuisine. Elle était grande et pourtant ils avaient l'impression qu'elle avait tout à coup rétréci. Hermione leva ses yeux vers Drago. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Pile là où il y avait sa marque, pensa Drago.

\- Je… hésita-t-elle. Je peux la voir ?

Drago fut d'abord étonné. Puis il se dégagea de sa main et releva la manche de son pull. Il dévoila alors la marque à Hermione qui paraissait fascinée par elle. Elle n'avait pas une encre noire vive. C'était comme un tatouage qui avait vieilli. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur les traits de la marque. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une d'aussi près. Elle envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Drago. Elle le remarqua, elle les vit sur son avant-bras. Drago était gêné de cela, mais il la laissa continuer.

\- Elle fait mal parfois ?

\- Non, je ne la sens plus depuis qu'il a été vaincu.

\- C'est étrange qu'elle soit restée malgré sa défaite. C'était un sort après tout… souffla-t-elle.

\- La magie noire laisse des traces, Granger, dit simplement Drago.

Hermione releva ses yeux vers Drago. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, inconsciemment. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle aurait dû se sentir gênée par cette proximité, et en réalité elle l'était, gênée, mais parce qu'il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui criait de s'approcher encore plus. Elle ne bougea pas et Drago non plus. Ils restèrent peut-être quelques minutes à se regarder. Sans dire un mot. En respirant à peine.

\- Merci, Drago, pour ton aide.

\- Je pense que c'est à moi de te remercier, en réalité, souffla-t-il. Le fait de finalement en parler m'a libéré d'un poids.

\- Tu n'en avais jamais parlé auparavant ? S'étonna-t-elle. Même pas à tes amis ? Ou ta famille ?

\- On ne parlait pas de ça. On faisait comme si ça n'avait pas eu lieu. Alors, merci.

Hermione lui fit un sourire sincère. Elle lui annonça alors qu'elle devait partir car elle devait travailler le lendemain à la Gazette et qu'il se faisait tard. Il la raccompagna une nouvelle fois à la porte de sa maison. Il avait envie de lui dire de rester, de passer du temps avec lui, et il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il avait aimé passer du temps avec elle ? Ils avaient passé leur weekend tous les deux. Cela faisait des années que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, de passer le weekend avec une femme. Non pas que c'était romantique entre eux, c'était pour le travail, mais ça faisait bizarre. Car il la connaissait. Alors ça ne pouvait pas être strictement professionnel.

Il avait envie de lui dire de rester.

Finalement elle passa la porte et hésita quelques secondes sur le perron, dos à lui, tournée vers la rue. Drago n'avait pas fermé la porte. Il sortit lui aussi et attrapa doucement son bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il passa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce geste. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Il voulait peut-être simplement lui dire merci.

Étrangement elle ne fut pas surprise et elle répondit au baiser. Cela ne semblait pas si étrange car leurs conversations ce weekend avaient semblé être encore plus intimes que s'ils avaient fait l'amour tous les deux. Alors un baiser… C'était différent, certes, mais elle avait déjà eu l'impression d'être intime avec lui pendant le weekend.

Il rompit le baiser et il s'écarta d'elle. Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et entra à nouveau dans sa maison, d'un pas vif. Il s'enferma et resta quelques minutes face à sa porte. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Hermione, quant à elle, resta quelques secondes sur le perron et porta sa main à sa bouche. Comme pour attester que ça s'était réellement produit. Elle se dirigea, la tête ailleurs vers son appartement. C'était comme si elle ne réalisait pas. Comme si ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait rêvé après tout ?

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent ce weekend Drago comme Hermione se plongèrent dans le travail corps et âme. Hermione devait retranscrire tout son entretien avec Drago et écrire le numéro spécial. Drago quant à lui avait toujours énormément de travail dû à son statut de chef d'entreprise. Les deux avaient donc la même technique pour ne pas penser à leurs vies personnelles, c'était se plonger aveuglément dans le travail.

Hermione avançait bien sur son article et elle en était plutôt fière. Elle avait une masse de travail considérable mais rien ne lui faisait peur. L'article devait sortir le 1er décembre 2008 et elle devait donc le donner 24 novembre aux personnes qui s'occupaient de la mise en page et d'imprimer les numéros. Le dimanche 23 novembre elle apporta les dernières modifications à son article, le relu pour la centième fois au moins et marqua enfin le point final. Il était fini.

Après autant de travail sur cet article, elle aurait presque pu verser une larme de joie et de soulagement. Elle se retint bien entendu. Elle l'observa plusieurs minutes puis le mit dans une chemise en carton et sortit de son appartement. Elle marcha une vingtaine de minutes et se retrouva dans la rue de Drago. C'était un dimanche après-midi et elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu qu'elle venait. Elle espérait qu'il ne faisait rien, ou qu'elle ne le dérangerait pas. Mais il lui semblait important qu'elle lui demande son avis avant qu'elle ne le rende le lendemain.

Elle toqua à la porte de sa maison et attendit. Il lui ouvrit et parut plus que surpris de la voir. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et le salua. Il la laissa entrer et s'installer, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle lui tendit alors la chemise.

\- L'article est fini. Je dois le rendre demain et il sortira dans l'édition spéciale le 1er décembre. Tu devrais le lire, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Je te fais confiance, répondit-il sans ouvrir la chemise.

\- Je sais, mais je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être le lire en avant-première, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Drago observa pendant quelques secondes la chemise qu'il avait entre les mains. Sa curiosité prit le dessus et il l'ouvrit pour lire l'article. Elle le regarda lire. Elle vit les expressions et les émotions passer sur son visage. Elle espérait profondément qu'il l'aimerait, et qu'il ne serait pas trop déçu. Plusieurs minutes plus tard il le finit et le rangea dans la chemise. Finalement il leva les yeux vers elle. De longues minutes passèrent.

\- Alors ? Demanda Hermione qui ne pouvait plus attendre.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Granger, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète par son manque d'expressivité.

\- Oh, même plus que ça, sincèrement. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un allait un jour écrire un article comme celui-ci sur moi. Je te suis… très reconnaissant, Granger.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle récupéra la chemise qu'il lui tendait et se leva de son fauteuil. Il se leva lui aussi. Il soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tant d'éloge, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Relis l'article, c'est écrit dedans, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je ne sais sincèrement pas comment te remercier, répéta-t-il. Vraiment. J'ai eu l'occasion d'enfin pouvoir m'exprimer librement sur toutes ces années et tu as en plus écrit un article qui ne déforme pas mes propos et qui ne cherche pas à m'enterrer vivant.

\- C'était avec plaisir. Et c'était un challenge passionnant de faire cet article. Je pensais que tu m'aurais envoyé sur les roses le jour où je te l'ai proposé, rit-elle

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, je te rappelle, se moqua Drago. Mais tu es beaucoup trop bornée pour accepter un non. Et ça aurait été une erreur de te dire non.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, inconsciemment, et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ce rapprochement. Il avait essayé de tout faire pour ne plus penser à elle. Travailler, travailler et travailler. Mais elle revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Hermione, quant à elle, ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle était attirée. Tout l'attirait. Son parfum, son élégance, son intelligence, sa sensibilité, sa force, ses sarcasmes, son sourire. C'était devenu un tout.

\- Je devrais y aller, souffla-t-elle à contrecœur réalisant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se sorte de cette situation.

Drago hocha la tête. Elle fit quelques pas pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Elle attrapa sa veste sur le porte-manteau et se tourna vers Drago qui était juste à côté d'elle.

\- Ou tu pourrais rester, suggéra-t-il alors.

Il se rendit compte des mots qu'il venait de dire. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient réellement sortis bouche et qu'il ne les avait pas simplement dits dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu les reprendre et les enfermer dans sa tête. Mais c'était trop tard. Hermione écarquilla un peu les yeux et se dit que, finalement, il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de fuir.

Elle s'approcha de lui, laissa tomber sa veste et la chemise en carton avec son article, et passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Drago pour l'embrasser. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et la serra contre lui. Comme s'il n'en aurait jamais assez, comme s'il ne serait jamais assez proche d'elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche d'homme, et ce n'était même pas physiquement. Il avait tout dévoilé, sans aucune entrave, sans mensonge et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aimer ça et de se sentir proche de lui.

Il avait passé un weekend avec elle, parlant de tous les sujets les plus intimes qu'il avait, parlant de tout ce qui lui faisait peur d'avouer toutes ces années. Et il l'avait laissé entrer. Chez lui. Dans sa vie. Lui laissant accès à tous ses secrets, toutes ses angoisses, toutes ces choses si sombres en lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait et il devait bien avouer que ça libérer.

Elle avait su que ce dossier ne pouvait pas rester strictement professionnel, car elle le connaissait avant, car ils avaient la guerre en commun. Elle sourit presque en se disant qu'il était devenu strictement personnel, finalement.

* * *

Et voilà, la fin de cet OS.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'ai hâte de lire vos avis !

Excusez-moi pour les quelques fautes qui doivent encore rester, je n'ai personne qui me relit et j'en oublie toujours haha.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée

Et je vous fais de gros bisous !


End file.
